Electronic resources play a central role in education. Teachers can utilize these electronic resources as teaching tools; teachers can also utilize these electronic resources as testing resources to measure students' progress. However, these electronic resources are often subject-specific so that a teacher would need to employ multiple electronic resources to cover different subjects. These resources can employ different controls, which can create a steep learning curve for the teacher and students alike.
The above-described deficiencies of today's educational and related technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.